User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Five: More Frail than Ever
Loomi's POV "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" I run into Dad's arms. "D-Daddy.." {SLAP!} !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He frowns. "Don't fucking TOUCH me Loomi!! How fucking STUPID are you?!?!" ????!!!!!!!! "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.." Mom bursts into the living room. "Loomi, what on earth happened to you?!" LOON. MY OWN BROTHER SLAPPED ME ACROSS THE FACE.. But.. ..I don't want to get him in trouble.. I point at Dad, tears running down my face. "DADDY HURT ME!" {HEAVY SIGH} "Lucas..how many times do I have to tell you..LEAVE LOOMI ALONE!!!!" Dad jumps on Mom, and scratches her face up. ?!!!?!?!!?!?!!!?!? NO, THAT'S NOT HOW I WANTED IT TO HAPPEN!! Well, this is a good time to apologize to Loon. I slowly walk upstairs to Loon's room. Okay Loomi, you can do this.. {KNOCK KNOCK} {GROAN} {SNIFFLE} "What do you want..?!" Loon grumbles. Oh no, he's upset.. "I-It's me, Loomi. I-I'm sorry for squeezing you..please forgive me big brother.." {HEAVY SIGH} "Not right now sis, I need my alone time--wait, why do I hear Mom and Dad fighting again?" I lower my head. "Because..I told Mom that DAD hurt me..not YOU.." {CHOKING} {SNIFFLE} "Y-You LIED to Mom..to protect ME..?!" I smile sadly. "I would NEVER want you to get in trouble..you've already been through so much.." {SNIFFLE} {DOOR OPENS SLIGHTLY} "Thank you Mi, I owe you someday.." I run to Loon, and hug him. "OUCH! That hurts.." Huh? He flinches. "Okay, you can stop hugging me now Loomi." Awww.. {BIRDS CHIRPING} Is it getting warmer? I take off my hoodie. "You're not feeling hot big brother?" Loon shakes his head. "Nope." "Why not? Since the rain has stopped, it's warming up now." {DRIP} {DRIP} Is he..SWEATING? I frown. "Big brother, you're sweating.." He shrugs, unamused. "I don't care." I roll my eyes. "Dad AND Mom both said to ONLY wear these when it's COLD. And it's getting hotter now." His face pales. "It-It's embarrassing.." {RUSTLE} What is he doing? "Big brother, what are you looking for?" "--GRUNT-- Another shirt, my red one. Why do you ask?" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "You ALREADY have a shirt on..right?" {GASP} Loon glares at me, blushing. "OF COURSE I do! It's just..not the one I want.." {RUSTLING} {FACEPALM} "Aw, it's not here! Looks like I'm gonna have to keep this on.." NO. I look him in the eye. "Loon, fess up. Why do you REALLY need that red shirt?" {SIGH} "THIS.." {RUSTLE} Uhh, I don't see anything wrong.. "I don't understand..all I see is a white shirt. Are you sure--" He rolls up his shirt. OH. MY. GOD. IS THAT A PURPLE BRUISE ON HIS STOMACH?!?! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO MY POOR OLDER BROTHER..?!?! {SNIFFLE} "What..what happened big brother..?!" Loon frowns. "WHAT DO YOU THINK LOOMI?! IT WAS YOU!! WHEN YOU SQUEEZED ME TOO TIGHT!" O-Oh.. My eyes fill with tears. "--SNIFFLE-- I'm sorry big brother.." He clutches his chest, and grimaces. "It doesn't matter sis. Thanks to you, I'm half-paralyzed..FOREVER!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMYY!! DAAAAAAAAADDDDDY--SLAP--!" {MUFFLED SOUNDS} "MMMMMMMMMM.." {SNIFFLE} Loon raises an eyebrow. "Loomi, why are you crying now..?!" What difference does it make?! "Why do YOU care..you literally just YELLED and SWORE at me.." Loon gives me a hug, and a lock of red hair falls on my lap. "S-Sorry little sis..I don't know what's wrong with me.." I guess.. He cracks a small smile. "You wanna hug? You know, the tummy hug?" I smile a little. "Sure.." His arms link with mine, and I lean in closer. Our tummies start touching, and we slightly blush. Loon flinches a bit, but is still smiling. We wrap our arms around each other, snuggling. I gently kiss Loon's neck, and he touches my cheek. {GIGGLE} I cuddle against his stomach, closing my eyes.. ..{GROWL}.. ?!?!?! What was that noise..?!?! I notice Loon's face flushing red. "Sorry sis..I'm just hungry.." he falls back onto the pillow. ..BREAKFAST. I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT BREAKFAST. I'VE BEEN SO FOCUSED ON AN APOLOGY FOR LOON, THAT I FORGOT ABOUT FOOD.. "Umm, big brother? What time is it?" He checks his watch. "Almost..NOON?! Oh God, Loomi..you missed breakfast." {WHIMPER} "I'm sorry..I just really wanted to apologize to you..and I lost track of time..I'm really sorry Loon.." {GASP} "Aww, sis..you have a heart of gold." Loon smiles. He's so cute when he's smiling..he should smile more. My stomach bubbles. !!!!!!!! ..Oops.. {CHUCKLE} "Hehe, you must be hungry Mi." I flush light pink. "Yeah..um..can we eat lunch now big brother?" He wraps an arm around me. "I'd love that sis..very much.." Category:Blog posts